Rebirth of Juubi
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: See summary inside.


Rebirth of Juubi

Prologue

Summary: Neglected by his family and villagers for his twin sisters, what if Naruto had become something more than what he was? How will this change his destiny, and that of the elemental nations?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/multi kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/juinjutsu/kenjutsu/puppet/cloth Naruto

Mass Konoha/council/Minato/Kushina/Jiraiya/Teams 7/8/9/10/villains bashing

No Hiruzen/Nono/Shizune/Rin/Yukimi/Hanare bashing

Pairings: Naruto/harem Minato/Kushina

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced

It was October 10th, and a lone figure was huddled up in a corner. This was a 6-year old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Slowly approaching him, was a large mob of villagers made of civilians. "Tonight you die Kyuubi demon" a villager said, brandishing a led pipe. "I-I don't know what you're talking about" Naruto said, as he huddled against the wall.

"LIES!"

"KILL THE DEMON!"

Without anymore words the mob attacked. The brutal assault was over as quick as it began, leaving a bruised, battered, bloody, and now a broken Naruto laying in the darkness. Not far away, a door creaked open, and three tiny heads poked out.

"OH NO NARUTO!"

Three tiny figures ran out of the small home, and carried their blonde-haired friend inside, and quickly set about tending to his injuries. Little did any of them know a certain weasel and cat-masked Anbu duo had witnessed the entire ordeal. Nodding to one another, they left to find someone who would help.

NARUTO

Naruto had just awoken to find himself in what appeared to be a sewer. "Huh?" "Where am I" Naruto asked aloud? Soft giggling was his answer, before a voice answered. "Why kit you're in your mindscape." "Follow the giggles, and all shall be revealed." Doing so, Naruto followed the giggling until he came upon a large open room. "I see you made it kit" a voice said, as two glowing red eyes opened. "A-Are y-you K-Kyuubi" Naruto asked? "Why yes I am, and I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you kit" Kyuubi said, as it disappeared in crimson light, revealing a drop dead gorgeous woman that looked to be in her late teens to early twenties. She had long-flowing crimson hair that cascaded down to the end of her back. Her eyes were violet with a slit. She wore a blood red kimono with a violet sash, allowing the outfit to hug her unbelievable figure of 5'7. "Here" Kyuubi said, kneeling in front of Naruto, as she shut her eyes. "Hit me" she said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

""

""  
""

""

""

"No, I won't hit a lady" Naruto said. "I have the feeling you wouldn't have attacked without provocation" Naruto said. "My you are quite smart for your age" Kyuubi said smiling. She pulled him through the bars of the massive cage, and materialized several chairs, and a large rectangular table. "Oh girls, our guest is here" Kyuubi said. A few seconds later, ten pairs of glowing eyes appeared around the table, making Naruto instantly latch onto Kyuubi who calmly reassured him. "Girls drop those forms fast, our host is scared" Kyuubi said to the figures, who were instantly enveloped by various colored lights. Once the light faded, ten more equally beautiful women stood there with the same purple-slitted eyes, a kimono that ranged in color from violet, light brownish-yellow, night blue, light green, reddish-orange, navy blue, lime green, turquoise, purplish-pink, and wilver. Instantly, the girl with turquoise hair and matching kimono, gently knelt in front of Naruto. Hi there you little sweetie" she said, as she held her arms out for him. Sensing no danger, Naruto felt himself drawn to the girl, as she scooped him up in her arms, and held him against her body. "If you're quite done Nanako" Kyuubi said with mirth in her voice? Nanako's response was her sticking her tongue out at her sister, and a "Nyah! "Nyah!" Naruto laughed at the interaction, before Kyuubi spoke. "Naruto, the reason you're here is because we have to discuss something very important" Kyuubi said. "You see when the shinobi era was in its early stages our father: the Rikudo Sennin had a dream of creating a world of ever-lasting peace." "Thus, he created all ten of us, with the left over energies used to create our sister Reibi." "Kyuubi then went on to explain about the juubi, the sons Ashura and Indra, as well as Hagaromo's brother Homura. Once she finished explaining everything Naruto spoke. "What does this have to do with me" he asked? "Very simple" Kyuubi said. "There is a true prophecy that was lost."

"In a time of great strife."

"A hero shall rise."

"The child will change the future, whether for good or evil is unknown."

If the child can forgive those who have wronged him, then the world will be forever saved."

"If the child chooses darkness, then the unforgiving flames shall devour the land."

"The child will be aided by the eleven keys."

"The child shall become the world's greatest pillar of strength."

"The child shall face many hardships, but will forge their resolve through flames."

"How will you help me" Naruto asked? "Quite simple my little kit" Kyuubi said. At that, each girl stepped forward.

I'm Rioku, or Reibi, and You'll be learning various chakra control exercises, chakra manipulation, chakra natures, shape manipulation, chakra absorption, an ability known as Blacklight, and Meiton."

"Call me Sumomo or Shukaku, and I'll be training you in meditation, Fuuton manipulation, my Sabaku Kaze taijutsu, how to utilize cloth as a weapon, Suna's greatest achievement of puppetry, and two of Suna's prime kekkei genkai: Uton and Shakuton."

"I'm Nene, or Nibi, and I'll teach you my katon manipulation, Kumo kenjutsu, Katon and Raiton manipulation, necromancy ."

"Hi, I'm Izumi or Sanbi, and you'll be learning Suiton manipulation, my illusion mist, Kiri kenjutsu, battle stratigies, and four of Kiri's prized kekkei genkai: Hoyoton, Shoton, Yureigan, and Shikotsumyaku."

"Please call me Yoko or Yombi, and I'm teaching you taijutsu styles, the very rare Hisekiton kekkei genkai, Yoton,Doton manipulation, survival training."

"I'm Kisara or Kokkuo, and I'm going to teach you the Futton kekkei genkai, my Nature Release, how to use and create your own herbs and poisons, and my hiragana no Sozu."

"I'm Seiko or Rokubi, and I plan on teaching you medical ninjutsu, my santon, history of the elemental nations, the anatomy of the human body, and how to use senbon."

"Im Nanako or Nanabi, and your gonna learn mushi clan techniques, my Dokuton kekkei genkai, science, forging weapons, iaito, and my powder ability."

"Call me Himika or Hachibi, and I'm teaching physical conditioning, mental conditioning, nintaijutsu, the art of seduction (This gains a bright blush from both her and Naruto.), and weight training."

"Kitsumi or Kyuubi, and proud to teach you both Konoha and Uzu kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, my mystic release, shinobi psychology, and my absolute personal favorite" kitsune techniques." (Everyone looks at her oddly.)

"I'm Suki, or Juubi, and I'll train you in your kekkei genkai, Akami and Ryu clan techniques, juinjutsu, jukaton ninjutsu, and I'll show you how to create your own jutsu."

Once all of the important things were covered, Naruto was sent back to reality.

NARUTO

Waking up, Naruto found himself in a white room. "Hospital" he moaned, as he sat up. "I see your awake Naruto-kun" Hiruzen said. Turning, Naruto saw Hiruzen Sarutobi, Itachi Uchiha, Yugao Uzuki, Nono Yakushi, Rin Nohara, Shizune,three of the doctors intraining Yuuko, Keiko, and Natsuko, along with three girls his age. "If your wondering how you got here, you have these three to thank" Hiruzen said, as he indicated the three ripe as tomato-faced girls.

"Mako Kazama"

"Jun Kazama"

"Asuka Kazama"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and you three will forever have my gratitude" Naruto said. "If your going to ask why I was out at such a time, its because they forgot my birthday" Naruto said. "That explains why he wasn't there" Hiruzen silently conferenced with the adults with their eyes. "Well, Naruto, I think I have a few spare rooms in my compound, if you and your three friends would like" Hiruzen offered? All four instantly nodded vigorously, as Nono handed him his discharge papers. Konoha had no idea of what was going to come from Naruto in the future, but it would forever send waves through the elemental nations.

End Prologue

Naruto's kekkei Genkai:

Biological:

Rinnegan

Sharingan

Chakra Chains

Mokuton

Enton

Jinton

Koton

Harem:

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Hachibi

Fem Nanabi

Fem Rokubi

Fem Gobi

Fem Yombi

Fem Sanbi

Fem Nibi

Fem Ichibi

Fem Reibi

Rin

Shizune

Nono

Yuuko (OC)

Keiko (OC)

Natsuko (OC)

Hanare

Yukimi

Mikoto

Nayori

Kaene Uchiha (OC)

Mimiko Uchiha (OC)

Izana Uchiha (OC)

Sayuki Uchiha (OC)

Ryoko Uchiha (OC)

Hisami Hyuuga (OC)

Anju Hyuuga (OC)

Takini Hyuuga (OC)

Tekina Hyuuga (OC)

Hisana Hyuuga (OC)

Older Hanabi

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Miyako (OC)

Ayako (OC)

Tsubaki

Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Kisara Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Mako Kazama (OC)

Jun Kazama (OC)

Asuka Kazama (OC)

Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Azami

Yakumo

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Tsunami

Fem Haku

Yuko Yuki (OC)

Kagara Momochi (OC)

Amiko Momochi (oC)

Raijen Kurosuki (OC)

Ranmiru (OC)

Kidana Kaguya (OC)

Kimia Kaguya (OC)

Hisame

Kasumisame (OC)

Yukisame (OC)

Korisame (OC)

Chikasame (OC)

Chirisame (OC)

Hikarisame (OC)

Akisame (OC)

Ajisai

Fiyo

Suiren

Fu

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Older Matsuri

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Rosha (Fem Roshi)

Hanami (Fem Han)

Yugito

Samui

Mabui

Ran

Kin

Tayuya

Isaribi

Guren

Kotohime

Sasame

Karin

Ryuzetsu

Yumi Bara (OC)

Sakuya Kusabana (OC)

Hotaru

Mei Terumi

Sakuragetsu Hozuki (OC)

Tsukina Kaguya (OC)

Sayumi Yuki (OC)

Sayuri Yuki (OC)

Surprises #1-5 (Bleach)

Surprises #615 (Street Fighter)

Surprise #19 (King of Fighters)

Sasami (OC)

Iko (OC)

Asuka (OC)

Amaya (OC)

Kaoru (OC)

Shizuka

Tenraia (OC)

Yuri (OC)

Artemis

Luna

Isis

Diana

Aphrodite

Athena

Temari

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Kasumi

Hokuto

Ran (Land of Sound)

Emi

Amaru

Ryuka

Akari

Honoka

Konan

OC Bio:

Name: Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 11

Rank: Anbu

Hair Color: Blonde with red highlights

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Bio: Mito is one of the older triplets in the family. She enjoys gardening, and being with her friends. She is one of Naruto's biggest inspirations as a ninja.

Attire: Mito wears a forest green battle kimono

Name: Kisara Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 11

Rank: Anbu

Hair Color: light Crimson

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Bio: Kisara is one of the older triplets. She is the quiet and reserved triplet, and has had the most influence on Naruto. She is the one who picks up on things the fastest.

Attire: Kisara wears a loose sea blue kipu tied by a purple obi, and low-cut dark blue biker shorts

Name: Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 11

Rank: Anbu

Hair Color: Orange (Sasame;s hair shade)

Eye Color: Violet

Bio: Narumi rounds out the older triplets. She is the most emotional of the trio. She was also a big inspiration for Naruto. She enjoys cooking, and has a somewhat friendly rivalry with Ayame.

Attire: Narumi wears a burnt orange jumpsuit with the lower leg sleeves past the upper knees, and her midrift exposed

Name: Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 5

Rank: N/A

Hair Color: Crimson

Eye Color: Blue

Bio: Naomi is the stratigest of the group. She is a bookworm, but is just as crafty as a Nara. She absolutely can't tolerate fangirls or stalkers. (Cough Sakura, Ino, and Hinata cough

Attire: Naomi wears dark brown camo pants along with a black shirt topped with a red vest. (Brock's look from Pokemon)

Name: Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 11

Rank: N/A

Hair Color: Crimson with blonde tips

Eye Color: Purple

Bio: Natsumi is scout of the group. She, much like her sisters can't stand fangirls. Out of the younger siblings, she is the closest with Naruto.

Attire: Natsumi wears a dark blue battle kimono with a red and violet sash

Name: Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 5

Rank: N/A

Hair Color: blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Bio: Naruko is the muscle of the trio. Like Naruto and the others, she dislikes fangirls. She and Naruto will often watch the stars.

Attire: Naruko wears sea blue pants with a matching hayori tied by a orange sash

A/N: Before anyone comments, yes I'm aware that the names Jun Kazama and Asuka are used by the Tekken franchise. I was just writing, when I decided to use the names. More will be revealed about the Kazama sisters within the next few chapters.

Read and Review


End file.
